Colette and The Five Gnomelettes
by Cherry-sama
Summary: Colette is a beutiful princess in Kingdom 59, but when the evil Que err... King Yggdrasill wants her for Martels vessel what will happen? Parody on Snowhite and the Seven Dwarves. Spoilers. COMPLETE! Republished by Cherrysama.
1. Chapter 1

_**Colette and the (not Seven) Five Gnomelettes**_

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! This is a little fic that I put together and…yeah!

Lloyd: That's all you're gonna say? You're not very interesting…

Cherry-sama: Shut up Lloyd or I'm giving the main guy part to ZELOS!

Zelos: Say something Lloyd!

Cherry-sama: And Zelos, if YOU say ANYTHING about me being your hunnie…

Zelos: Don't worry about my little angel. _(insert heart here)_

Cherry-sama: WHAT DID I SAY?

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: _(starts hitting Zelos on the head with a broom)_

Zelos: ow ow ow ow **ow** OW **OW!**

Lloyd: …please read the story…

* * *

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a young princess named Colette Brunelle. She was so nice that the townsfolk thought that she was related to angels, so decided to call her the Chosen one. Now she did not rule the kingdom at all, being too young to rule, the ruler was the queen that wasn't related to the princess. Her name was Queen Yggdrasill.

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTTT! I RESENT THAT!" Yggdrasill yelled.

"But Yggdrasill…" Cherry-sama said.

"No buts! I appreciate that you think I'm hot and all, but I refuse to play the part of a female in this story!" Yggdrasill complained.

"FINE. I'll change it to king. Just keep to the script." Cherry-sama said.

"Fine."

(Back to the main story)

* * *

Now one day the Quee—I mean King went to his magic mirror and asked…

"Um…(looks at script) Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Yggdrasill asked the magic mirror.

Shortly the mirror replied…

"Um…this feels awkward…Um…Let's see…_(looks at script)_" Yuan stalled.

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"What kind of short reply was that? You didn't even tell him who the fairest one of all was!" Cherry-sama nagged.

"You only gave us two minutes to learn our lines!" Yuan complained.

"Keep that up and I won't give you the leading male part of Sleeping Beauty!" Cherry-sama informed.

"Erp! Um…Colette Brunelle!" Yuan jolted.

"That's better."

(back to main story)

* * *

Naturally Quee—I mean King, Yggdrasill was jealous of the beauty of the Princess, so he decided to—

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"Jealous of her beauty! Why would I be jealous of that!" Yggdrasill complained

"If you were a Queen then it would all fit together."

"I would only want her for Martel's Vessel!" Yggdrasil complained.

"Fine! You can want her for Martel's Vessel then!"

"Good."

(back to main story made)

* * *

So anyways, King Yggdrasill wanted to make the pretty Princess Colette Brunelle (try saying that ten times fast!)into Martel's Vessel. But he didn't want his actions to be suspected so he sent the Princess to pick flowers. And very surreptitiously, he set up an ambush for the young girl to have a Cruxis Crystal put on her. So by the flower patch, near the woods…

"La la la la la! _(insert musical note here)_" Colette sang.

When all of a sudden an assassin jumped out of the woods, ready to kill the Chosen one!

"Are you the Chosen of the Kingdom over there?" Sheena the assassin asked pointing at Colette's Kindom.

"I'm not sure, there are 34 kingdoms in the direction you indicated, but if you mean kindom #59, then yes, I am. Would you like to help me pick flowers?" Colette asked, showing Sheena a flower.

"…um…PREPARE TO DIE!" Sheena threatened.

The assassin ran towards the Chosen Princess ready to strike and kill the girl. But she was very unfortunate. You see, there was a lever behind the Princess and being the innocent klutz we all know and love, she fell on it. This was the first time Colette saw what it did. It was a trapdoor for a secret passage! Amazingly the dangerous assassin was over the hole! And reacting to the forces of gravity, the assassin fell in. Then the famed wise wizard of Kingdom # 45 appeared to talk to the princess.

"Oh wise wizard, is she okay?" Colette asked.

Then he replied with all of his wise wisdom.

"_(insert boring, long, and junky explanation on gravity 9.81)_" Genis explained.

"What does that mean?" Colette asked.

"It means that you need to study gravity more. -cough- I mean, it means that she did live." Genis interpreted, "But that's not why I'm here, I'm here to tell you that I want to move to kingdom #59 because some person egged my house while I was on vacation, and your kingdom seems to be full of nicer people."

"Ohhh…Okay." Colette sighed.

The random wise wizard disappeared (we assume to Kingdom #59) as the dangerous assassin jumped out of the hole, ready to continue her pursuit. The innocent Chosen one asked…

"Why do you want to kill me?" Colette asked sincerely.

The assassin just stood there apparently in aw and deep thought. Then after two hours of just standing there she spoke.

"The good Quee—King Yggdrasill wants to make you Martel's Vessel!" the assassin finally said.

The Princess gasped. Not because she was to become Martel's Vessel or that Yggdrasill had betrayed her, but because in the background a squirrel had fallen out of a tree. So the assassin made the princess run into the forest for protection.

* * *

Cherry-sama: I hoped you liked my story (so far).

Colette: Poor squirrel…

Zelos: Don't worry Colette. I think it appreciates my favorite hunnie's concern.

Cherry-sama: _(gets mad)_

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: _(hits Zelos over the head with mop)_

Zelos: I wasn't, **ow**, referring to, **ow**, you.

Colette: Why is Cherry-sama mad?

Sheena: It's hard to explain…

Lloyd: Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Strawberryeggs: Thank you for your really nice coments! Here is your next Chapter!**

**Gena346: Here is my next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi Welcome to another chapter of Colette and the Five Gnomelettes! 

Yuan: You know, this won't be as good as the Disney version…

Cherry-sama: O.O You've watched it?

Yuan: Not yet…

Cherry-sama: Would you like to see it?

Yuan: ...Not really…

Lloyd: What has this got to do with the fic?

Cherry-sama: Ack! Lloyd, when did you get here?

Lloyd: Just now…

Yuan: _(walks away)_

Zelos: _(walks in)_

Cherry-sama: This is supposed to be a boring interview with Yuan and me here! (grabs Zelos thinking he's Yuan)

Zelos: _(thinks of plan)_

Lloyd: Um…Cherry-sama…?

Cherry-sama: **Let Me Finish!** Why do you have to come butting in-

Zelos: _(puts arm around Cherry-sama)_ Yeah! You disturbed me and my hunnie!

Cherry-sama: _(realizes that it's Zelos, not Yuan)_ Zelos? Is that you?

Zelos: Yep.

Cherry-sama: **HOW DARE YOU!** _(hits Zelos over the head with a baseball ba_t)

Zelos: ow ow ow ow **ow ow** OW **OW OW**!

Lloyd: Please read the story…

* * *

Where we last left our little Princess, she was pushed into the forest to keep her from becoming Martel's Vessel… 

Now Colette was not very keen in her sense of diction, so she found herself lost in the forest even thought she was right beside the entrance and there was a paved path. But she happened to think about where she needed go, away from there. She only thought it was logical that she would go towards the place she had a feeling to go towards. The only flaw of the plan was that she wasn't going to be on the path, but rather into thick, prickly bushes. But she went that way anyways because she thought that if she had went on the path then she would be walking on places where trees had stood before, doing so, she would feel bad for the trees. Now, after she had made up her mind, she continued onward into the bushes that would rip all of her clothes. But she was happy all the same even though she was getting very bad cuts and bruises.

At last she came towards something very new and peculiar that she had never seen before. Well…she didn't really see it…she rather fell into it. It was a hole. It was very large and enormous and if she hadn't stepped into it she would not have known it was there. But she found it nevertheless and this exciting discovery was discovered. Now Colette would have rejoiced about the discovery if she wasn't falling into it. But then Colette thought of a brilliant idea. What if she found out what was down this large and enormous hole? Then she would make another brilliant discovery to rejoice about. She just couldn't resist! She immediately let go, after all, two discoveries is much better then just one and not be able to rejoice about it. Who could resist? I know I could.

"Wheeeeeeee…"

* * *

She awoke in the middle of a garden in the middle of the forest. Though this was odd Colette decided to rejoice for the two amazingly and fascinating discoveries! But with whom? Surely she wouldn't rejoice by herself. So she decided not to stay at the spot she was at, but to find someone to rejoice with. So begins her epic adventure. Not that it hadn't already started but that another epic adventure had REstarted at this point. 

After a long, exhausting hour, she found something. Not that the journey was horrible, it just wasn't the thing that the Princess was used to. Anyways, the Princess found a small cottage. It was very nice and the princess really would have wanted to stay there for the night, after all, she was getting sleepy. But unfortunately for her, it was about the size of a dollhouse. When all of a sudden, one of the owners came out of it. He welcomed her with a simple question.

"Whaddya want, you loser!" Gnomelette #1 demanded.

Simply the innocent Princess answered…

"I'm the princess of the Kingdom right outside the forest." Colette answered sweetly.

"There are 92 Kingdoms on the edge of this forest!" The Gnomelette noted. "Which one is yours!"

"Ohhh dear. I forget."

"Get outta here, you loser! We don't want you here!"

"I will but I need to spend the night here so I can continue on my epic adventure!"

"Fine! Over there is the big people cottage!" Gnomelette #1 said pointing towards a bigger, but identical, cottage.

"Thank you." Colette, remembering her manners, replied. Now Colette was very lucky to have a big, nice cottage like that one, so she decided to thank the little creatures in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kingdom #59 King Yggdrasill was getting to be very mad, after all, Martel's Vessel had gone running, or rather, got pushed into the large forest. 

"Where is the little brat!" King Yggdrasill yelled at his top scholar.

She replied…

"We don't know your highness." Raine replied.

"What kind of top scholar are you?" King Yggdrasill asked.

She replied with the well know truth…

"I got the position of top scholar by winning the lottery and donating it all to the Scholar Association or the S.A. as we've come to know them." Raine replied honestly.

"Well find out where she is or-" Yggdrasill demanded.

But Raine very rudely interrupted him…

"Oooooo!" she exclaimed staring at a nearby pillar. Quickly she ran over to it and examined it.

The king was left speechless at the sight of his top scholar ignoring him, **HIM** of all people!

"This must predate back to 4000 years ago! And right here on the side says 'Latest fashion from the Welgaia Company, 4000 BC!'" Raine observed.

Before Colette

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"I told you that you should get the newer model…" Yuan noted, or rather, the magic mirror.

"Shhhhhhh!" Yggdrasill warned.

"Hey! That wasn't in the script!" Cherry-sama complained.

(back to main storyline)

* * *

Now by this point the King was getting very mad… 

"If you don't find the Chosen I won't let you study it!" King Yggdrasill warned.

"**GASP!** You wouldn't dare!" Raine gasped.

"Oh, yes I would."

"Okay then, where is she?" Raine asked stupidly.

"**That's what I was asking you!**"

"Oh yes, now I remember."

"Well then… **GET TO IT!**" King Yggdrasill yelled.

As the head scholar was being kicked out of the castle of Kingdom #59, Princess Colette found out another thing! It was that there were some extra clothes in the bigger and identical cottage. This was prefect, now she could continue on her epic adventure in fashionable clothes and high-heels which she would most likely sprain her ankle with!

"In the morning, I must thank the little people who gave me these very fashionable high-heels that I'll most likely break/sprain/kill my ankles with," she said getting into a big-person's bed.

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's Chapter 2! 

Gnomelette #1: Hey you losers!

Gnomelette #3: You've got the face of: "This was pretty weird story with a bunch of weirdoes in it, now this little weirdo is telling me this odd explanation, but then again, this story was really funny so I guess I should review telling Cherry-sama it was really good even though it's not the truth."

Lloyd: What kind of face is that?

Cherry-sama: And whatddaya mean 'not the truth'?

Kratos: He's saying that the story really sucked.

Zelos: And he's got a point there…

Cherry-sama: HOW DARE YOU!

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: _(starts whapping Zelos over the head with a **crowbar**)_

Kratos: Is it just me, or are the things Cherry-sama are using to beat up Zelos getting more andmorepainful…

Lloyd: Hey…you're right…

Zelos: ow ow ow ow **ow ow** OW **OW OW**!

Kratos: And don't die Lloyd…

Lloyd: What are you talking about?

Kratos: Don't end up like Zelos…

Zelos: What's that, **ow**, suspost to mean?

Kratos: Please review…

Lloyd: Hey that's my job, Dad!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you...**

**StrawberryEggs: Yes this fic is not as insane as Tales of Reversia, but you like it right?**

**crazyart: OOOOoooo! Pie! Me loves pie! Is it Cherry pie? Cherry pie is my favorite! And Cherries are my favorite fruit! (I should add that to my profile...)**

**Anyways... Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Snowhite and the 7 dwarves. But I may bribe Namco with Cherries! But what if they don't like Cherries? O.o Anyways... **

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi, welcome to Chapter 3 of Colette and the 7 Gnomelettes! 

Colette: Isn't it **_5_** Gnomelettes?

Cherry-sama: Oh…Yeah, sorry about that!

Genis: That's sad… You can't remember the name of your own fic…

Cherry-sama: Shut up Genis. Do you want to be the main part of Cinderella or not!

Genis: Yes…

Zelos: Then Quiet Brat!

Cherry-sama: You have NO right to talk to Genis that way!

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: (hits Zelos over the head with Botta's sword)

Botta: Hey!

Raine: Is it just me or is she always beating up on Zelos in the intro/ending of each Chapter?

Genis: Not just you…

Lloyd: Hey you're right!

Zelos: ow **ow ow _ow_**OW **OW OW _OW_**

Colette and Lloyd: Please read the story.

Zelos: What? ow, So I don't, ow, matter? T.T

* * *

Where we last left our little Princess, she was going to bed. But we're looking at Kingdom #59 instead. The head scholar had found a way to help find the Chosen… 

"Your Highness, I believe I found a way to help find the Chosen!" Raine reported.

"How?" said the very un-amused King.

"Do you know that one old saying?"

"Birds of a feather, flock together?"

"No not that one."

"A rose by any other name, smells the same?"

"No! It's hard to hit a moving target! That one. Well if the princess keeps on moving around we wont be able to catch her."

"Don't be so negative!" Yggdrasill protested.

"Well if we stop the target it will be easier, correct?"

"What's your point?"

"I found this one spell that can only make the victim stay in one square kilometer!"

"Good."

"Now can I study the pillar?"

"Not until you cast the spell."

"Fine. Alacazoo!"

Fine bits of magic swirled around its caster then out the window! Towards its victim! (dramatic music plays)

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"Auuuuuggghhhh! You got some of that stupid powder/magic stuff in my eyes!" Yggdrasill yelled, rubbing his eyes, "I can't see! Medic!"

"Erp! Sorry..." Raine apologized.

Then a medical team came and carried Yggdrasill away. Half an hour later, he came back, with swollen red eyes, but other than that, he was fine (for the most part).

(Back to the main story)

* * *

"Now?" 

"Fine! Go ahead and study it!"

"**YES!**" Raine whispered and ran towards the pillar.

"Wait…"

"Hmm?" Raine replied turning to face Yggdrasill.

"Is there any way to break the spell?"

"Only two ways…"

"Which are?"

"For me to lift the spell or true love's first kiss…both very unlikely to happen."

"Ahh…Continue."

* * *

Now this was about the Princess usually woke up but because of the spell she slept for 5 more minutes… 

"Good morning sunshine." Colette yawned in greeting as she woke up.

Today was the day that she was going to continue her epic adventure! She was very excited. She packed up some clothes and headed out the door. She decided to go over to the Gnomelettes; after all, they did help her on her journey. So she went to the dollhous—I mean, little cottage. She politely knocked on the door and it opened.

"Whaddaya want you loser!" Gnomelette #4 demanded.

"I wanted to thank you guys for letting me stay at the cottage."

"Oohhh…Shucks missy…" Gnomelette #4 said trying very hard not to blush.

"Anyways I'm going now, so bye!"

And with that Colette ran off into the woods, or should I say, tried to. When she was just about to enter the forest she hit something. She couldn't tell what it was because she couldn't see it. So she tried to go around it, but the same thing happened. It was almost as if someone had put up an invisible wall. So she went back to the Gnomelette to ask about it.

"Sir? Did you put up an invisible wall?"

"Nope, lady."

"But I hit one over there." Colette said pointing to where the wall was.

"Here, show me!"

So Colette showed the Gnomelette the wall.

"Right here." Colette said banging her fist on the wall.

"Hmm…" Said the Gnomelette walking right through the wall. "That's odd."

The Gnomelette went behind Colette and tried pushing her through, but his efforts were wasted because he only accomplished squishing her against the wall. Then he finally said…

"This is magic here, missy. Looks like you can't get out."

"But I have an epic adventure to embark on! I must to continue!"

"Well let's see if my brother could solve this…Little brother!"

Out came another Gnomelette, just as short as Gnomelette #1 and #4, but this one had a staff in his hand.

"Whaddya want?" Gnomelette #5 asked.

"This missy wants to continue on her 'epic adventure', but she can't get by because of some magical force."

The Gnomelette raised his staff, and by doing so, he reveled a mark on Colette's forehead.

"?" Colette said dumbstruck by a mark appearing on her forehead.

"She has the Kilometerus Curseus."

"Pardon?" Colette asked as the mark disappeared.

"He said you have the curse that only allows you to walk around in one square kilometer." Gnomelette # 4 explained.

"Ohh…Looks like I'm stuck here…" Colette said stating the obvious.

"Looks like you must live here for the rest of your days."

"But I'm wanted for Martel's Vessel, if I stay here they'll find me!"

"Well, little brother, is there any way to cure this curse?"

The little brother replied in his high-pitched voice.

"The only ways are: for the caster to break the curse, or true love's fist kiss." Gnomelette #5 said in a high pitch.

"Let's see…You, missy!"

"Yes?" Colette replied.

"Do you love any of us?" Gnomelette #4 asked.

The princess was left speechless. She wanted to ask 'What, there are more of you?' or 'Why is it always true love's first kiss?' but she replied, not wanting to hurt their feelings…

"No, not really…" Colette replied.

"Then we must take care of ya! Alrighty boys, we have a new person living with us only but she can't get her own food. " Gnomelette #4 called to the dollhous—I mean, cottage.

Then 3 other Gnomelettes came out of the cottage…

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's the end of this Chapter! 

Colette: Say, Cherry-sama?

Cherry-sama: Yes?

Colette: Why are you always beating up on Zelos?

Cherry-sama: Because he's a perv.

Colette: Any other reasons?

Cherry-sama: Yep, cause it's fun! You should try it.

Colette: But I might hurt him…

Cherry-sama: I'm not the only one who thinks that, right Sheena?

Sheena: Yep!

Zelos: Hey…Sheena…

Sheena: QUIET ZELOS!

Zelos: uh-oh…

Sheena: (starts hitting Zelos on the head with celery)

Zelos: ow **ow ow** OW **OW OW**!

Cherry-sama: Way ta go, Sheena!

Zelos: At least this doesn't hurt as Cherry-sama…

Lloyd: Please review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you...**

**StrawberryEggs: Yes it is and this is craziererererer... You get the point! Anyways...**

**Why did I only get one reveiw? Is this not funny? Did I offend somebody? Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, for if I did, I would make everybody in the game LOOOOVVVVVVVEEEEE Cherries! Ahem. Anyways...**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi and welcome to another chapter of Colette and the 5 Gnomelettes! 

Presea: Wahoo.

Colette: Why is Presea in the 'Dream Worker' costume?

Cherry-sama: Shhhh! They might hear you!

Colette: Who?

Cherry-sama: The readers!

Presea: Loople-Do.

Colette: So what part does Presea have in this story?

Cherry-sama: Currently-none. But she plays the main male part in Cinderella.

Colette: Male? O.o

Yggdrasill: She has a habit of giving boys, girls' parts and girls, boys' parts.

Cherry: I DO NOT! I only give the people the parts that best fit them.

Yggdrasill:…_right_…

Presea: Wahoo.

Colette: Wahoo! Wahoo!

Presea: Wahoo. Wahoo. Wahoo.

Lloyd: Please read this fic…

* * *

When we last left our little princess, she had fallen under the Kilometerus Curseus and is now trapped at that cottage and can't get out unless she falls in love with one of the Gnomelettes and kisses one. Which will be **very unlikely**. 

"WHADDYA MEAN UNLIKELY!" the Gnomelette gang yelled at the narrator's ear, rendering her temporarily deaf, seeing as they have very loud (but high-pitched) voices from yelling at one another...

Owchie... Loud...Anyways. The princess saw 3 more Gnomelettes get out of the cottage…

"Well missy if your gonna live here then you might as well know our names." Gnomelette #4 announced. "I'm Grouchy. This is Grumpy,"

"Right here!" said Gnomelette #2/Grumpy.

"Cranky,"

"Yep-yep." said Gnomelette #3/Cranky.

"Angry,"

"Not at your service." said Gnomelette #5/Angry. This time he didn't have his staff.

"And this is Big Brother!"

"I'm the oldest." said Gnomelette #1/Big Brother.

"What's your name, missy?" Gnomelette #4 asked Colette.

"Colette Brunelle. But you guys can call me Colette! "

"Alright, Missy Colette…Not so hard to remember…"

"Okay so the names are: Big Brother, Grumpy, Cranky, Grouchy, and Angry," she summarized. "Okay! I think I got it!"

"Gnomelette Vow #7: If you can remember the names, your stupid!"

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"There are Gnomelette Vows! O.o" Lloyd gasped.

"Yep." said Big Brother.

"Wow! That's cool! " said Colette.

"Gnomelette Vow #1: If you don't have anything mean to say, don't say anything at all!"

"O.o"

"That explains why they were always rude…" Lloyd said.

(back to the main storyline)

* * *

"Now Missy Colette, we're gonna get food so don't let anybody near you and if you can't stop them, remember Gnomelette Vow #4069!" Angry demanded. 

"Which is?" Colette asked.

"Never brush your teeth with a sponge!"

"O-okay… "

"Bye!" Angry greeted as all the Gnomelettes left her there.

Just as they left the Princess, a blond boy that looked like a girl (and the authoress thought he was a girl until the author found out his name) came near the Chosen.

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…)

"WHAT! WHEN YOU FIRST SAW ME YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL!" Mithos protested.

"Only when you'rein little boy mode…" Cherry-sama noted.

"That's sad…" Zelos said.

"Not so fast, Zelos. I thought you were a girl when you were on the cover of Tales of Symphonia"

Zelos was left speechless as Mithos was snickering at him.

(back to main storyline)

* * *

"Hi! My name is Mithos! I sell beautiful parasitic handcrafted necklaces called Cruxis Crysta—I mean Cruxis Crystamaticonelocan! (It's a popular brand name.)" Mithos said to Colette, "Would you like to try some on?" 

"Okay!"

So Colette decided to totally ignore the advice on the sponge and try on some necklaces.

"This is the latest fashion in Kingdom #67."

"Oooo!" Colette said as she put on a necklace. But it was too big.

"How about this one? It's the best from Kingdom #59!" Mithos said taking out a Cruxis Crystal.

"Oohh! I like this one." Colette said as she put on the Cruxis Crystal.

Colette put it on and immediately became as still as a statue!

"You better like it, because you're going to have it on the rest of your life! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Mithos said while doing his very scary laugh.

And with that, King Yggdrasill turned back to his original self and grabbed Colette. Then he walked out of the forest with Colette, or should I say, **TRIED** to.

"That stupid scholar, she forgot to deactivate the curse. Now I'll have to go all the way up the hole and tell her to deactivate it…" Yggdrasill grumbled.

He set Colette down and went back into the forest, muttering rude words under his breath that would make the Gnomelettes seem like innocent little fluffy things…

Just then the Gnomelettes came back, with lots of food. Angry saw Colette standing there and knew something was wrong. He ran over to Colette as the others followed…

"Something is wrong with Missy Colette!" Angry stated to the others pointing his staff at her, accidentally whacking her nose.

"How do ya know, Angry?" Cranky asked being the first to come over.

"I know cause her eyeses are **RED **(or pink but what's the difference?)!" Angry yelled pointing at Colette's red/pink eyes.

When all of a sudden Angry heard a faint whisper saying "**Wow! You guys have strong voices!**" and it sounded like Colette!

"Wait!" Angry said raising his finger for silence. "I think I can hear Missy Colette!"

Angry heard another voice like the one before saying "**You can hear me? I'm so happy!**"

Now Colette was indeed speaking to Angry but Angry was the only one that could hear her. So Angry was the only one that heard the little story of being tricking into wearing the necklace. But the other Gnomelettes looked at him thinking he was crazy. Finally Angry said to them…

"She didn't try using the advice I gave her," Angry said.

"Was it Gnomelette Vow #4069?" Big Brother asked.

"What else would it be! Gnomelette Vow #1000000000: Never eat a toilet plunger?" Angry asked/yelled.

The five Gnomelettes decided to find a way to break the spell…

* * *

But meanwhile at Kingdom #59… 

"-huff, huff- Finally… made it… back!" King Yggdrasill huffed as he when into the castle with tattered clothes and a very beaten up stick which he was clinging to for dear life.

"Have fun?" Ranie asked looking almost the opposite of the King. "Where's the Princess Chosen?"

"She's-huff- getting ice cream…"

"Really? I thought you wouldn't let do that."

"OF COURSE NOT!" Yggdrasill yelled at his head scholar. "YOU FORGOT TO LIFT THE CURSE!"

"Ohhh…So that's why you're here…"

"NOW LIFT THE CURSE!" Yggdrasill demanded.

"But how do you know that the Princess will not escape?"

"Ummm…because she's under the influence of the Cruxis Crystal?"

"But she has little folk taking care of her, how do you know that they won't help her escape?" (How did she find out about them? O.o)

The King was left speechless because not only did he not know the answer, he was out smarted by his top scholar! Finally he said…

"Why don't _you_ come with me and when we get there, _you'll_ break the curse!"

Now this time it was the scholar that was left speechless. She didn't know whether or not to say yes or no. When the king picked out two leaves and a twig out of his hair. Finally she said…

"Only if you let me study the whole castle!"

"FINE! Be that way!"

"I am being that way!" Raine retorted back.

* * *

Cherry-sama: That's Chapter 4! 

Lloyd: How many Gnomelette Vows are there?

Angry: 1 000 000 000.

Lloyd: O.o Um… Name the most poplar.

Angry: Gnomelette Vow #1: If you don't have anything mean to say don't say anything at all!

Lloyd: O.o Ummm…. Hey, um, do you know where the washroom is?

Cranky: In the big people cottage.

Lloyd: There's only a girls washroom in there…

Grumpy: Gnomelette Vow #2 097 890: Always use the girls washroom, even if you're a guy! (It's cleaner.)

Lloyd: O.O

Zelos: Ooooo! I like these guys!

Cherry-sama: Zelos!

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: (hit's over the head with Yuan's weapon)

Yuan: Hey!

Zelos: ow **ow ow** OW **OW OW!**

Yuan: Please review…

Lloyd: Hey! Stop stealing my job!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (WARNING! Sudden Ending! Like in the Disney Version! Or was it sudden?)**

**Thank you...**

**Gena346: Here is the last chapter! I hope all of my reveiwers like it as much as the others!**

**StrawberryEggs: Yes the first one does make sense! Why? Because it does! _If someone is able to come up with all the other Gnomelette vows then I will be impressed! I don't mind if it takes 20 years! But I will get bored after 30 years._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia but if I did then I would make myself one of the characters!**

**Genis: That would be scary...**

**Cherry-sama: Quiet!**

* * *

Cherry-sama: Hi! This is the last and a funny/romantic Chapter! 

Colette: And this Chapter we get a visitor form outer space!

Lloyd: O.o A visitor from outer space?

Cherry-sama: Yep!

Zelos: Is it hot? (is hopeful)

Cherry-sama: It's a guy…

Zelos: …Well I still got my two blond hunnies!

Cherry-sama: (gets mad)

Zelos: uh-oh…

Cherry-sama: (hits Zelos over the head with a Gnomlette)

Grumpy: ow **ow ow** OW **OW OW!**

Colette: Please review!

Lloyd: No, it's please read the story.

Colette: Oh. Okay! Please read the fic!

Lloyd: Close enough…

* * *

Where we last left our Princess, she had become under the influence of the Cruxis Crystal and the Gnomelettes: Big Brother, Grumpy, Cranky, Grouchy, and Angry were trying to find a way to save the Princess before Yggdrasill came back to get her. 

But the Gnomelettes had a problem. They couldn't get help because the King might get back. They can't take her away from there because the curse wouldn't let them. And can't fight the king because he's too strong… What were they supposed to do?

"What are we suppose to do?" Cranky asked.

"Don't ask me!" remarked Grouchy.

Then Big brother got an idea…

"Hey! I got an idea!" Big Brother exclaimed. "How 'bout we bury her in the ground and dig her up once they leave!"

"Good idea!" Angry said.

"And how bout we put sink holes around where we have her!"

"Good, now let's get started!" Big Brother ordered.

Now Gnomelettes are very fast compared to their size. Within 5 minutes they had buried Colette and made sure she could breath. Then Raine and Yggdrasill came along.

"Where is she?" Raine asked.

"I don't know. **Find** **Her**!" Yggdrasill demanded.

"Okay, okay…" Raine said holding her hands up. "Let's ask these guys"

"Fine. Do you know where a girl with blond hair is?"

"Umm…." Cranky stalled.

"Yeah, there are lotsa girls we've seen with blond hair, like yours! Which one?" Angry answered.

"Um… One named Colette Brunelle." Raine said.

"Ooohhh…Her…" said Grumpy.

"If you want to see her go in here," Big Brother said opening a trapdoor in the ground.

At that moment Raine plunged inside and the trapdoor closed on her, maybe that's why it's called a **trapdoor**. Yggdrasill was stunned at how smart these guys were so he decided to…

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS OR ELSE!" Yggdrasill threatened.

"Okay, okay." said Angry holding up his hands.

"Here," said Big Brother opening two more trapdoors.

Now Yggdrasill didn't know which one to choose… He could choose the wrong one…but then he thought of a plan…

"Show me the correct one!" he demanded.

"Here," said Big Brother closing the left one.

"Keep The Left One Open!" Yggdrasill yelled as he plunged toward it.

As soon as he went in it, it snapped shut on him. He fell for it. Yggdrasill had not considered that there was a fourth door. Just as Big Brother opened the door for the fourth one a handsome, young, attractive prince came riding inon his green and white dog.

* * *

(Meanwhile, behind the scenes, where weird actions are taking place…) 

"ZELOS GET OUT OF LLOYD'S COSTUME!" Cherry-sama yelled at a very unattractive, redheaded male.

"But aren't I the part of the Prince?" Zelos asked.

"No, Lloyd is." Cherry-sama stated.

"Then what part do I get in this story?"

"You get the part of the Crazy Psychopath that is invited to the party, now GET OUT OF LLOYD'S COSTUME!"

"Okay, okay…"

(back to main storyline)

* * *

"Umm…_(looks at script)_ I heard there was a Princess around here. I need to give her a late Birthday Present…" Lloyd said to the Gnomelettes. 

"Okay, you loser! She's right down here," Angry said pointing to the trapdoor that was in front of them.

"Ummm… Okay…"

So they went down the hole. As soon as they all made it down, the door snapped shut. The pathway was made out of dirt as well for the walls and roof. After walking a few meters they found Colette. She was inside a glass container with a hole for breathing though. She was lying down on a padded bed made in the glass container. (See how fast these guys work?)

"We couldn't get her out of the area because she has the Kilometerus Curseus placed upon her," said Grouchy.

"The Kilowet—what?" asked a very **under educated** prince.

"It's a curse that disables you from leaving the area," Angry explained. "The only thing s that can break it are: the caster to break it or true love's first kiss."

"Wanna give it a try, loser?" Big Brother asked.

"O.o Um…okay…" Lloyd said blushing **VERY** hard.

And with that, Lloyd bent down and kissed her…on the cheek…

"NO, YOU LOSER! On the lips! Or are you too chicken?" Cranky asked.

"N—no not at all…" Lloyd said blushing twice as hard (if that's possible).

And with that, he kissed her…for a split second…

"LONGER!" Grumpy demanded.

"-gulp- Oka—okay…" Lloyd said blushing three times as hard (how hard can this guy blush? O.o).

And with that, he kissed her, longer then before, and this one was just right.

"The—there!" Lloyd said still very red from the kiss.

Nothing happened…or should I say, nothing happened that they saw. Right above the surface…

The wall turned into a visible, but transparent form. Then one small crack appeared and started to spread. Soon the whole box around the two cottages was cracked. Then it shattered leaving the path open for Colette to leave. But under the surface…

"Maybe you need her to be awake for it to work…" Grouchy suggested.

"Ummm… Okay… Well this birthday present should help (I hope).

So Lloyd when over to Colette and put the necklace on her Cruxis Crystal and Colette regained her true self. Colette got up and went over to Lloyd…

"Thank you for the birthday present! I was so happy," Colette said to Lloyd. "And, umm…"

"Yeah, we need to work on getting rid of that curse." Lloyd said focusing on the main problem.

"About that Lloyd…" Colette started.

"Ready?" Lloyd asked.

Colette wasn't sure whether or not to tell him the curse was broken. But then she made up her mind…

"Ready!" Colette confirmed.

"Okay!" Lloyd said.

With that they kissed…Colette was going to tell Lloyd that the curse was broken, but not quite yet…When they stopped, Lloyd looked around, waiting for something to happen…

"Nothing…" Lloyd said.

Colette couldn't help it…

"Pfft…Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Colette laughed (very oddly).

The boys looked at her as if she was crazy. But then Colette explained…

"It worked for the first proper kiss!" Colette laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lloyd asked.

"Well I tried to but then I thought…" Colette started.

"You thought…" Lloyd encouraged.

"Wait…Where's King Yggdrasill?" Colette asked.

"He's stuck in one of the booby traps!" Big Brother confirmed.

But then a yell, from Yggdrasill,of the spell"Judgment!" was heard…

"Or not…" Big Brother unconfirmed.

"Colette?"

"Yeah?"

"If we don't live though this…"

Lloyd kissed Colette and after 10 seconds he stopped.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry, I—I enjoyed it…" replied Colette. "Sorry."

But fortunately for them Yggdrasill only got Raine out and went back to Kingdom #59, given up for the day.

"What now?" Colette asked.

"You guys can come back with me to Kingdom # 90 with me for a party! And Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Um…Yeah?" Colette replied.

"My dad has been bugging me to marry a Princess so…after we get to know each other…" Lloyd hinted.

"Um… I'll consider it…" Colette answered staring to blush.

"Okay…I know its kindda sudden…"

"Very..." Angry said.

* * *

(next day at Kingdom #90)

Yes the party was held at 9:00 pm. Anyways 7 humans, 2 half elves, and 5 Gnomelettes were invited to the party. Lanterns danced in the cool breeze as fireworks went off. Up on the stage a Crazy Psychopath (Zelos) was dancing on the stage.

"Some punch, gimmie!" said Cranky in a suit.

"Why are all of you guys talking like that?" Genis the wise wizard asked.

"Gnomelette Vow # 797 979:" Grumpy started.

"When you go to fancy parties, always talk like Yoda!" Grouchy finished.

"Who's Yoda?" Colette asked.

"I think this is Yoda," Lloyd said pointing at a green, wrinkly, old alien with big ears.

"Help you, may I?" said Yoda.

"Fascinating! I must study and dissect it!" Raine exclaimed. (Yes, she was there. She was only bad because she loved ruins.)

"Ahhh!" yelled Yoda as he got chased by Raine.

"…" Kratos said.

"…" Presea said.

"Lloyd." Kratos said.

"Yeah Dad?" Lloyd replied.

"Has the Princess said yes?"

"Maybe…"

"Did or did not, there is no maybe." Yoda added in as he continued to run from Raine.

"I'll go ask…" Lloyd said after that random remark.

Lloyd walked over to Colette, who was sitting on the grass right beside a big, old,oak tree.

"My Dad wants to know if you've said 'yes'…" Lloyd said sitting right beside Colette.

"Well…" Colette started.

Lloyd looked at her and waited for an answer…

"Sure, why not? " Colette said.

Then they got married two years later.

* * *

Cherry-sama: THE END! _(sniffs on hankie)_

Colette: What's wrong?

Cherry-sama: It was so much fun writing this fic.

Zelos: Not for me…Oh well… I won't get hit on the head with anything anymore!

Cherry-sama: Yes, you will! I still have Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty to write!

Zelos: O.O -gasp- T.T

Lloyd: Please review…One last time…


End file.
